The field of the invention is pipe fittings and the invention relates more particularly to ring joint gaskets of the type used between pairs of mating flanges in pipe lines capable of withstanding high pressure.
The typical ring joint gasket fits in a pair of grooves formed in the flange faces. Most grooves have two angled sides and a flat bottom and most gaskets have an octagonal cross section. In some joints the grooves are oval. The gaskets fit in the grooves but generally are of sufficient size so that the faces of the two mating flanges are held apart.
In the use of the above-mentioned gasket, leakage of process materials from within the pipe could occur if the flanges become slightly misaligned. This results from the deformation of the prior art gasket since the gasket must take the full load in that the flange faces do not touch. Furthermore if the gasket is not properly aligned, the gasket occasionally will seal on one side but not on the other and result in a process materials leak. Prior art gaskets utilizing face-to-face contact have not provided sufficient sealing due to their design requiring equal seating on the inside level and outside level simultaneously on both faces.